


I Want To Ride My Chocobo Down The Aisle

by AJDiamond



Series: I Think I Wanna Marry You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Older!Noct, Short & Sweet, Wedding Planning, older!Prom, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Prompto has become a bride-... er... a groomzilla?





	I Want To Ride My Chocobo Down The Aisle

"Come on, Noct! Please!" Prompto begs.

 

"Prompto, for the fifth time, you are not going to ride a Chocobo down the aisle," Noctis says. "We're not even having an outdoor wedding."

 

"But, we could!" Prompto exclaims. "We haven't booked the venue in Altissia yet!"

 

Noctis leans his head back against the couch and groans. "Luna said it's pretty much a done deal though, Prom."

 

It's been four months since Noctis has asked Prompto for his hand in marriage and since then they have had been planning all the details of their wedding. The venue for the event was the first thing they discussed. He and Noct knew it was going to be difficult booking anything two months before the wedding or sooner. They had watched enough wedding planning shows to know that much.

 

In the end, Noct, with the help of their friend Luna, ended up booking them this fancy place in Altissia. It is definitely the very opposite of what Prompto wants. He's always imagined himself getting married to Noctis on the beach, aka Galdin Quay, where they got engaged. He imagined the sun setting behind them, the wind gently blowing through their hair as the exchange their vows. Then, of course, they would get on the back of a Chocobo and ride off into their happily ever after.

 

"Noocccttt, it's my wedding too!" Prompto whines, flopping down on the couch. "I haven't been able to decide on anything!"

 

Prompto gives his fiance the pouty face he knows that he can't resist, the face he knows enables Noct to say 'no.' Noctis sighs. "You can stop making that face, it's not going to work this time." he tells him. "Luna had to pull a lot of strings to get us this venue."

 

"You two got it without even getting my okay!" Prompto argues.

 

"Well, I figured you'd say no anyway! You've said no to everything else _I've_ wanted." Noctis turns his head toward him, frustration painted all over his face. "And to be blunt,  _ **darling**_ , I'm pretty tired of it."

 

Prompto feels his cheeks burn in anger. "I can't believe you're being like this!" He barks. "I've hardly gotten to decide on anything!"

 

Noctis rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

 

"I haven't!" Prompto jumps up from the couch. "You know, maybe we shouldn't even get married!" 

 

He takes off his ring and throws it at Noct's face and before he's able to say anything more to him, Prompto storms off to their bedroom. He slams the door behind him and presses his back against the door. He can't believe him, he just can't believe him. He doesn't think that asking to ride a Chocobo down the aisle of  _his_  wedding is too much to ask for. And he can't believe the utter bull that he said about  _him_  saying no to everything. Noct has pretty much chosen everything.

 

He folds his arms, "Noct got to select the venue, the... " Prompto pauses for a moment and begins to really think over their wedding plans. The more he thinks about it, the faster anger begins to leave him. He has begun to realize that  _he is_ the one that has chosen everything, not Noctis. He's almost planned the entire wedding! He's decided on the meal, the appetizers, the cake, the type of champagne they were going to have, on the flowers, his suit, _Noct's_ suit, and the theme. He's been a compete control freak.

 Prompto flushes in embarrassment and rubs the back of his neck, beginning to recall all the times he has been unpleasant while planning their big day. Which was pretty often; anytime he hadn't gotten his way he had pouted until Noct gave in. And... now that he thinks about it, he does recall turning down quite a few of Noct's ideas.

 

Had he become, what most people would refer to as a... bridezilla? Or in this case... a groomzilla? Is there even such a thing?

 

The blonde turns and slowly opens the door, and to his surprise Noct is stand there, ring in hand. Prompto tips his head, "Um, y-you were right," he begins. "I've been a control freak and, I'm sorry."

 

"Well, I feel like I'm partial to blame, I should have told you how I felt. I mean, before now." Noctis says sheepishly. "I'm sorry too."

 

Noctis smiles at Prompto, and holds the ring out toward him. "Marry me still?"

 

Prompto smiles back and nods. "Of course."

 

Noctis' slips the gold ring back on his finger, brings Prom's hand up to his lips, and kisses the ringed finger. "For a minute, I was afraid you were seriously calling off our engagement."

 

Prompto wraps his arms around Noct's neck and shakes his head. He wouldn't dream of doing that, not after he's waited years for him to propose. "I was... acting like a brat," Prompto confesses. "Our wedding day is supposed to be about the **both** of us, not just one of us."

 

"You know, I was thinking we could maybe comprise," Noctis says wrapping his arms around his waist. "You can plan our wedding and I can plan our Honeymoon."

 

"Really? Are you sure?"

 

"Positive. But! We keep the venue of my choice because Luna worked very hard to get it, deal?"

 

Prompto smiles and pecks his lips. "Deal."

 

"Good, and oh, Prompto?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Before you even get the idea in your pretty little head again, you are  _not_  riding a Chocobo down the aisle." Noctis leans in. "That is one of the other disclaimers of our deal."

 

"Aw, come on!" Prompto sighs. "Alright, no Chocobo in our wedding. Can we at least go see them sometime on our Honeymoon?" 

 

Noctis chuckles and kisses his fiance's nose. "Now that I do believe can be arranged." 

 

"Alright! We're going to see the Chocobos!" Prompto giggles. "You're the best, babe!" 

 

"Yeah, I know."  


End file.
